Goodbye
by kelles
Summary: The hardest part of love is saying goodbye. An alternative ending to the Pip & Seras love story set in the future. Warning: Major manga spoilers for volume 6 & up. ONE SHOT. [C]


Author's notes: This is a possible AU for an ending to the Pip & Seras story. SPOILER WARNING for volume 6 & up. This is set in the future sometime after Millenium's defeat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its charactars.

* * *

Seras knew the day had come for her to say goodbye but that did not make it any easier. She didn't want to let him go – he had been a part of her for so damn long. Seras wondered how she would be able to exist without his soul being a part of her. Tears of blood started flowing from her eyes and onto her shirt. As hard as she tried, Seras was unable to stop them. 

Seras had never felt so alone. Alucard had seen her crying and called her a pathetic vampire. He had taunted her about loving a dead human. Seras wondered how he could be so cruel. Integral noticed the tears falling from her eyes when they crossed paths in the hall. She had tried to say something to make her feel better but ended up making Seras feel even sadder. Integral had never really been in love before so she didn't understand. It was no use, there was no one at Hellsing who would understand.

Seras decided to go back to her room, so she could just suffer alone in silence. She grabbed a few blood bags, turned on some sad music, and laid down inside her coffin with the lid open. Tears continued to pour from her eyes. Seras hated herself right now – why was she so incredibly weak? It was almost time for Pip to leave and she couldn't stop herself from falling apart.

Walter, the Hellsing butler, heard the sobs of the police girl as he was walking by her room.  
He had been turned into a vampire during the war but thanks to Integral's connections with Britain's finest scientist, he was back on their side now. He still looked decades younger but he was back to being himself. He walked inside her room.

"Miss Victoria? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

Seras wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped sobbing. "Sorry, Walter. You're not intruding. I'm so glad you're…you. now"

"Thank you, Miss Victoria. I'm rather glad I'm - me too. Is there anything I can do to help?" Walter looked on Seras with his red eyes filled with kindness and sorrow.

Seras thought about it for a minute and decided maybe he could.  
"Walter, I was wondering…if you ever lost someone who meant a lot to you?"

"Ahh, this is about the Captain isn't it? I know this must be hard on you Miss Victoria. But, everything has its time. Your question though – yes I did lose someone very dear to me. It is actually what led me into this business."

"Oh really, Walter? What happened?"

"Yes, I was only 15 at the time. She was my first love – much like Pip is yours, I imagine. We had gone out on a date when we were attacked."

"Oh no…by vampires?"

"Yes. There were two young men so they did not want me. They wanted her. She was a very pretty girl. In fact, Miss Victoria, you remind me quite a bit of her."

Seras couldn't help but blush at Walter's comment. "So tell me – what happened to her?" Seras asked although she was not sure she wanted to know.

"The vampires tied me up so I wouldn't try to stop them. They beat, raped, and killed her while I was forced to watch. It was one of the worst experiences in my lifetime." Walter got a very cold and far-away look in his eyes as he spoke. "It was then that I decided to do everything I could to exterminate them. It is quite ironic that now I'm one of them."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Walter. But, you are not one of them. You're a good guy now. If I might ask, How did you deal with the pain – of losing her."

"Well, Miss Victoria, even though I had lost her body - our memories, our time together remains with me even today. So in a sense you could say that she is still a part of me. Does that help?"

"I guess it does – a little. Thank you, Walter. There is something I have to do now." Seras gave the man a quick friendly hug before she walked him out of her room.

_Pip, it is time._

_I know, girlie. Don't cry, silly. I'll see you when you die. I'll make sure you get up to heaven. You are such a good girl, how can they deny you?_

_Thank you, Pip. If you can – please come and talk to me. I'm going to miss your perverted jokes._

_Okay, Seras. You talk to me. Even if I don't talk back, I'll be listening._

Seras closed her eyes and laid down on the floor. She felt Pip's soul separating from her body and it hurt so much. It was not physical pain but it hurt her heart. Seras saw him for the first time since he died, as a ghost. He kissed her on the lips one last time before she saw the image of his ghost disappear. She cried the rest of that day, missing his presence in her soul. Seras knew it was weak but allowed herself to be human this one last time. She would be strong tomorrow but for tonight she would cry.


End file.
